


Everyone Else

by hikikomochi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikikomochi/pseuds/hikikomochi
Summary: Foggy seems captured by one particular photograph. His brows are furrowed in disbelief, his eyes wide, and his mouth open. In the photograph he’s holding, he sees a very familiar someone sitting right next to the infamous crime lord in black himself.





	Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a universe expansion for my AU fic Love your Enemy (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7805839). This is a universe where everything's shifted because of the fact that Frank Castle is an infamous crime lord.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Son, you don't need to be that smart to tell this is a fake ID," Luke says as he raises his gaze from the small cardboard rectangle between his large fingers.

"It ain't a fake ID, okay. Now step aside and let me in!" The kid yells, his voice barely even cracking. Boy, parents should really pay attention to their kids these days.

"Nah." Luke tosses the rectangle over his shoulder. It gently glides down to the filthy ground. "Get out of here, kid. You're holdin' up the line. _Next!_ "

A bouncer certainly isn't an ideal job for Luke, but at least it's something. After prison, of course he expected to have a tough time looking for a job. He tries his best not to complain about this one but God, some people he had and has to deal with are just mind numbing. This is about the twentieth time he had to reject someone for a fake ID, and it's not even past midnight.

"Blind man coming through," says a guy shuffling through the crowd, occasionally removing people with his cane. At this point he's becoming a regular, which Luke finds odd. "How's everything, mister Cage?"

"Nothing funny. Yet." He shrugs, checking the redhead's ID. "I dunno how you do it, man."

"Do what?"

"Didn't say nothin' to you and you recognize me." Luke hands the ID back. "You sure you're blind?"

"I could smell you from ten feet away." The redhead smirks, making his way inside.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke turns to him, his brows furrowed in a mix of confusion and offence. He shakes his head when he received no response. "Next. Oh-”

Behind the crowd, a man as tall as him nods a greeting, a cigarette between his scowl. He and his escorts make their way through the people and towards the entrance, none dares to touch this man’s expensive black suit. Luke knows well to step aside when he and his friends arrive, not out of fear that they might shoot him dead. Bullets can’t penetrate his skin, but no one can know that. No, he’s doing it out of respect for the man who hired him. Castiglione.

“Is he here?” Castiglione asks, his voice low.

“The blind guy or the big bald guy?” Luke asks.

“Blind one.”

“Yeah, he’s here.” Luke shrugs. He isn’t sure why Castiglione always asks that. None of his business, sure. But what’s so special about that redhead?

Castiglione gives him a pat on the shoulder and a handsome tip as thanks, he always does and that’s the only thing Luke likes about this job. Now that that’s over with, Luke returns to the crowd of people.

“Aight, _next!_ ”

\--

Idly tapping his fingers on the soft blanket, the large man begins to frown. He turns his head to his lover, her face illuminated with the glow of her phone and the sunlight seeping through the window blinds.

“Hey, Jess.”

“Hm?”

“Do I smell?”

Jessica raises a brow and gives Luke a side glance. “Huh?”

“Never mind, don’t worry about it.”

“Oh kay then?” Jessica gives him a confused smile before sighing. She then forces herself to sit up, stretching her arms and then standing up. “Whatever it is, tell me about it after work.”

“I said it’s no big deal.” Luke covers himself with the rest of the blanket, since it isn’t occupied.

“After work.” Jessica repeats, her tone jokingly firm. She pulls her pants up and shrugs on a white shirt, grabbing a leather jacket as she goes through the door. “See you soon.”

Jessica steps through the hallway of the apartment, avoiding every chance of social interaction as much as she can. The elevator is, of course, still busted. She’s late. The door to the stairs burst open with a loud noise as she runs through the stairwell. It could be great exercise if she isn’t tired already.

“Shit.” Halfway through the stairwell, Jessica realized she forgot something essential to her job. Rolling her eyes, she stomps her way back to her apartment. The glass on the door shatters as she throws the door open. “ _Shit._ ” She’ll have to fix it later.

In her room her lover is happily curled up into a large cocoon, sound asleep. On the table next to the entrance, she finds it. Her badge. What would a detective do without her badge? And with that, she makes her way. Faster. Jumping through the window is tempting, but it would hurt a bit so no. Running is the best choice.

\---

“Come on, Matt. Pick up.”

The static tone from his cellphone is more daunting than it should be for the attorney. Foggy groans in frustration as, once again, his call is answered by Matt’s voicemail. It’s been days since he last heard from him. A few hours ago he tried to come see Matt in his office (conveniently located next to his), but like the last few days he wasn’t there. As Foggy makes his fourth attempt that afternoon, he continues pacing back and forth. The receptionist in the front desk is starting to get concerned.

The particular stomps of detective Jones’ boots sound familiar to Foggy. As he takes the phone further from his ear (Matt’s voicemail quietly does its thing), he opens his mouth to complain about her tardiness. No sound even had a chance to come out the moment Jessica tugged Foggy to her desk by his collar. Damn that woman is strong. She sits him down on a chair and she sits behind her desk on the more comfortable one.

“Was that necessary?” Foggy asks.

“Kind of. Unless you want to get smacked for telling me I’m late again.” Jessica takes a camera out from under her desk and then a large folder. “I shattered a window this morning, I’m not in a great mood.”

“You never are,” Foggy whispers.

“Don’t make a scene, mister Nelson.” She shots him a glare as she shuffles through the photos in her folder. “How’s the client?”

“Karen? She’s, ah, she’s doing better. Thanks for asking.” Foggy clears his throat. “So what’s this latest scoop you’re so eager about.”

Jessica shoves three photographs towards the attorney. Foggy carefully looks through them, brows furrowing.

“Is this,” Foggy pauses at the sight of a certain tall, scowling figure in a black suit next to the bald man in white, his suspect. “Is this Castiglione?”

“Yep. Looks like Fisk is working with him.” Jessica crosses her arms. “If we win this case, we’ll have a chance to take them both down. I say ‘if’ like it’s gonna be easy- Uh, Nelson, you okay?”

Foggy seems captured by one particular photograph. His brows are furrowed in disbelief, his eyes wide, and his mouth open. In the photograph he’s holding, he sees a very familiar someone sitting right next to the infamous crime lord in black himself.

  
“ _What the fuck, Matt?_ ”


End file.
